She-wolf
by Moongirl231
Summary: Ryley Miller isn't normal. She never was and never will be. One reason is she's a bat. The other is because she's a wolf.
1. Beginning!

**She wolf**

My story is like everyone elses. It was not pretty. I mean the first time I shifted I was literally thrown outta window. My mom was helping me practice my gymnastics by lifting me up for the flips. She was giggling. I barely cracked a smile. I wasn't a normal kid. I knew everything there was to know on survival. On the third flip she was holding a wolf pup in her hands. She screamed and threw me out the open window. I landed hard and broke my ankle. Confused and alone I ran to a back alley and shifted back. I huddled in the corner waiting for anything. A large shadow overcame me. I looked up. A large man dressed as a bat and a smaller boy, maybe my age at the time, in a bright outfit. " who are you?" The man said. " Who should I tell you?" I growled. His mask eyes narrowed. " Real name and what you wanna be called. _Now._ " he said flatly. I gave up. " Ryley Miler." I said defeated. I pondered the second one. " I wanna be called... She wolf."

I woke from the dream/flashback to Robin banging on my door. " Rye, wake up! We have school!" He yelled. " I get the picture richy!" I yelled back. I quickly put on my Gotham academy uniform and rushed downstairs. " Hold it Flash!" Robin said. " Breakfast Mistress Ryley." Alfred reminded me. I groaned but ate. We ran out the door to the car and to school. " Ryley! " my best friend Renée shouted. " I'm going to kill you, Ryley!" She muttered. " Why?" I asked. " You didn't talk about me to your brother!" She answered incredulously. She has a _massive _ crush on Robin. " Ew Ew Ew. Just gross. I'm not saying a word to my brother." I groaned. She glared at me. Thankfully the bell rang and we went to our separate classes. While I was writing my notes I got a slip of paper passed to me. It said: _so how about that fight?_ I immediately knew it was my enemy Ara. I growled and shoved it in my pocket. Then I had to go to my other class. The rest of the day went by quickly. The we got to go home. I changed into a tank top and stretchy pants. Then into went into not the Wayne Mansion training room. I immediately went for the rings. I held myself upside down with them. Then Robin came in. " What are you doing?" He asked. But he said it to loud and I lost my grip. I flipped in the air and crashed into the wall. He just sat there smirking. I punched him in the arm. " NOT COOL!" I yelled. " Well then. Do you wanna play Mario cart?" He asked. " Duh." I answered.

Five minutes later we were in the living room playing the wii. I won the race after ramming Robin into Koopa Troopa. " HA HA BOY WONDER! " I yelled and bounced up and down on the couch. " I call cheating!" He whined and I stuck my tongue out at him. Then Bruce came in. " Bed. Both of you, tomorrow's the day." He said before leaving the room. " Maaaan. We have to sleep." I said. But we said good night and went to bed.


	2. Hall gone wrong

**hello my readers! Thus is my second chapter to she -wolf.. I don't own young justice!**

I was so excited! Today was the day. But ofcourse some ice dude had to ruin it. Robin and i were teasing him while waiting for batman. "Come on we gotta go!" Robin complained. Ice dude replied something. I flipped over him and kicked his legs out from under him. Then finally batman came. "Now we can go." We were going to the hall. Me and rob were jumping up and down with anticipation. I of course went in my human uniform a black jumpsuit with a domino mask and and cape along with boots gloves and a utility belt. " an we take the bikes?" I asked. "We're taking the zeta it's to far to ride" Batman replied. I shrugged. When we got there the arrows and aquas were already there. Then 2 seconds later the flash pair appeared "awe man" kid flash shouted. We proceeded to the hall. Once inside speedy went on a big rant. Then when I realized what it was about I glared questioningly at batman who didn't even seem phased but I knew he inwardly flinched after all I learned it from him. Speedy walked out. "What have you done?" I growled. "She-wolf stand down." Batman commanded. I looked straight at him itching to remove my mask so he could see the anger in my eyes. Robin put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down " He muttered so bats and the others couldn't hear. I just nodded and sat down. Then the others left on a mission and left us there. Kid flash made a couple points and we were hooked.


	3. Not a two story building

**hello peoples! It's me again! Here's another chapter and just a heads up I'm not gonna quote the show cause I would get bored so just bear with me here. Oh yeah, I don't own YJ.**

Batman went on the JL computer. Superman started talking to him. Apparently there was a building on fire. Then Zatara was on it. Oh joy, someone was blocking out the sun. Our mentors left to go unblock the sun. "Their treating us like kids." I growled. My brother put a hand on my shoulder "I know you want to prove yourself we all do." He sympathized. "You know why I want to more." I muttered."Yeah I know sis." He suddenly went up to that computer. "Up to stopping a fire anyone?"

We went as fast as possible to Cadmus Industries where the fire was. I phased into wolf form. "Rob on my back now." I thought speaked. I rushed backwards then ran at full speed towards the window where I had already saw already computer. I jumped last minute and got up through the window although I broke the frame a bit. "You need to get the sprinklers working. I'm gonna help get people out." So he started hacking the system and I jumped back out the window. "She wolf I need to catch some civilians!" Kid Flash yelled. I ran under them and they landed on my back. I phased back to human form. With a grappling hook I got back up into the building. Rob was griping about something. "There's something wrong. This is a high speed express elevator in a two story building. Wolf can you do a sound test?" He asked me. I nodded and put my ear up to the door. What I heard did not belong in a two story building. I shook my head. "Umm.. Rob?I don't think this is a two story building. Aqualad help me out." With his help we pried open the elevator doors and looked down into a deep, black abyss. " _So _ not two stories." Kid gasped. Me and rob used our grappling hooks and got maybe half way down. "I'm at the end of my rope." Rob said suprised. I shrugged and swung onto the floor letting Kid slide down my rope while Aqualad used Rob's. What we saw definitely didn't belong in a two story building. It was big gray and ugly. It passed us without a second glance. "We're either dead or praised by batman after this." I muttered as we walked into a very weird looking room.


End file.
